fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Sword
|user = Various}} Phantom Sword (怪刀, Kaitō) is a weapon-type Magic Item. In the Sun Trilogy universe, it's existence is considerably rare, as the item draws ire from the Magic Council. Appearance Normally, the Phantom Sword appears as a metal, tube-like object. Despite being a sword, the weapon itself has no guard, nor sheath, due to its unique nature. At the end of the pommel rests a clip, which the wielder can use to attach the blade to their person. Abilities The Phantom Sword is a weapon-type magic item, created based off the concept of the Energy Sword spell used by more proficient Sword Magic users. The hilt of the blade is mechanical in design, and is notably weighty; fixed inside the hilt of the blade is a cut of Lacrima. To operate a Phantom Sword, the user directly runs their magical energy into the hilt; the cut of Lacrima inside the hilt responds to the magical energy, ejecting it from the tip of the tube. The magical energy is stabilizes and super-heated to form a 'blade' made from pure energy. The blade's length generally maxes out at 60 cm, however, it can vary depending on the amount of energy used by the wielder; lesser amounts of energy can result in blades the length of daggers, at 15 cm or smaller. However, the user can also emit bursts magical energy to quickly cause the sword to extend; this method, however, is ill-advised, as it can damage the lacrima and limit the uses of the Phantom Sword. The energy blade of the Phantom Sword is approximately 900°C; this heat is enough to easily melt metal, giving the Phantom Sword the ability to slice through any known metal, with the exception of Orichalcum, whose melting point is far higher. This renders sword-on-sword combat with Phantom Sword wielders nigh impossible unless the user wields Orichalcum-tailored blades, another Phantom Sword, or one of the Divine Tools. Wounds rendered by a Phantom Sword have the benefit of being immediately cauterized, however, this is not without immense pain. When used properly, the Phantom Sword's 60 cm blade is typically enough to properly handle most foes, and magical energy can be charged through the Lacrima approximately 200 times before the Lacrima begins to wear out and requires a replacement. Blade expansion, however, can limit this to as few as 50 times when overdone. Despite the Energy Sword spell existing, the Phantom Sword is a suitable alternative for people who simply lack the control in manipulating their magical energy into a solid shape. It also shares the same weakness of the standard Energy Sword; the only thing in this weapon with any weight is the hilt. As such, a careless user could just as easily wind up slicing off their own limb instead of their enemy's. Other Methods While the Phantom Sword can only be used by mages, an alternative Phantom Sword was created for ordinary swordsmen, those without Magic. This model is referred to as a Pre-Loaded Phantom Sword (プリーロードデッド (全能力怪刀), Purīrōdeddo Kaitō; lit. "Full Capacity Phantom Sword"). As opposed to the standard model, this model comes equipped with Lacrima already filled with magical energy, and it merely requires the clutching of a human hand to activate the blade. A Pre-Loaded Phantom Sword, however, comes with its own drawbacks. While it possesses the strengths of a Phantom Sword, it only emits a set amount of magical energy, meaning the average 60 cm blade is far as the energy will extend before it stops. Additionally, a Pre-Loaded Phantom Sword is limited to 100 uses, as the the magical energy will deplete itself at that point. See also *Energy Sword *Eternano Saber * Category:Magical Weapons Category:Magic Item